


【授權翻譯】Plastic（By Moit）

by aLady



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Translation, translation in chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: Chris將手放在玻璃櫃台上一個好看的小玩意兒上。「我很抱歉，甜心，你的卡失效了。」沒有錯失節奏，他撇過頭向一旁的人說：「Papà。」------感謝 Moit 太太授權我翻譯~~~~~ 也很抱歉現在才端上菜來。希望大家也跟我一樣享受這篇文～！Thank Moit for letting me translate it!!!Hope you enjoy it as much as I do.:)另外，因為原文題名有雙關，因此我選擇保留而不翻。





	【授權翻譯】Plastic（By Moit）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plastic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220447) by [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit). 



> 其中義大利文部分，為了方便閱讀，全部翻譯成中文，並以粗體標示。  
> 不過Papà就不特別翻譯了，保留原文比較有感覺～～～～～嘿嘿

Chris將手放在玻璃櫃台上一個好看的小玩意兒上。

 

「我很抱歉，甜心，你的卡失效了。」

 

沒有錯失節奏，他撇過頭向一旁的人說：「Papà。」

 

一個又高又帥的男人出現在他身側，手上拿著張卡。他沉默，但他的深色眼瞳看向店員，看他膽敢拒絕這張卡。

 

Chris拿走他的包包。男人那宣示著所有權的手緊貼著他的背部，並引他出去外面。

 

對著烈日的炫光，Zach戴上他的雷朋眼鏡。「你的卡出了什麼問題？」他伸出手，夾著那張惹麻煩的信用卡。

 

「我想我是刷爆了。」

 

「既然如此，我們必須辦張新的給你了，是吧？」Zach貪婪的笑容非常鮮明。

 

*

 

當他被操的時候，Chris的雙手抓著腳踝，以令他的雙腳維持在空中。

 

Zach結束後打了他屁股一掌。「起來，穿衣服。我們要離開了。」

 

有個東西降落在他的胸膛。Chris往下一看，找到一張美國運通鉑金卡。「謝謝你，Papà。」

 

 

*

 

Chris的工作簡單得可以：管好嘴巴，看起來漂亮，然後做任何他被命令的事。沒有人用這麼多的字來說明這些規矩，但當Zach交給他第一張卡的時候，他說：「我期望你百依百順。」

 

Chris微笑，以義大利語回答：「 **是，Papà** 。」

 

今天是個輕鬆的一天。Papà為了「生意」出去幾個小時，留下Chris懶洋洋地泡在泳池裡。一如往常，Idris站在旁邊確保Chris的「需要」得到滿足。

 

Chris開始打瞌睡的時候，Idris接到一通電話。

 

「Christopher，Quinto先生正在回來的路上。他希望他回來時你已整裝以待。」

 

淋浴的時間足以沖掉他皮膚上的油。Chris讓自己的頭髮維持在乾燥狀態， Papà討厭他的頭髮是濕的。他滑入一件襯衫並且讓肌膚感到感到平整而光滑。他用了些東西在他的肌膚上，然後慢跑下樓。

 

「 **寶貝，你聞起來香極了。** 」Zach用義大利文說，然後親吻Chris的兩側臉頰，並給了他一個滿意的細細觀瞧。「很不幸的，你在陽光下的一天必須截短。生意，你知道的。」

 

 在車內，Zach張開他的雙腿並解開他的腰帶。這是所有Chris需要的指令。他跪在Zach雙腿間，然後讓他的嘴開始工作。當他吸吮時，他聽到Zach用他的手機打字。幾分鐘後，他開始說話。

  

「我正在路上……是……是……不，那就是我前往的原因……不，我告訴你——」

 

Zach陷入沉默而電話另一端的人就像是在背誦獨白。

 

「不。」Zach再次開口，「那就是我要告訴你的，Mario，聽著。」他用他空著的手撫摸Chris的秀髮，就像在寵一隻小狗一樣。「那不夠好。 **_我告訴你——_ ** 」當他射出時他摸著Chris頭髮的手緊縮。他始終用義大利語來辱罵。

 

Chris吸吮，直到Zach再無東西能夠給予。當他的手掌丘推了Chris的額頭，Chris回座到他的旁邊。他在自己的口袋中拉出一條絲巾來清理Zach，然後用相同的絲巾擦拭自己的嘴角。

 

「不。當我到達的時候我們會解決這事。」Zach結束通話。他盯著Chris然後用自己的褲子布料擦拭自己的手。「別再使用那個他媽的 **狗屎** 在你的頭髮上！」

 

*

 

在俱樂部裡，巨大的貝斯聲讓Chris幾乎聽不見自己。隨後，一個穿著清涼的女服務生領著Zach跟幾個合夥人進入位在樓座的VIP會客廳。Chris的眼睛掠過女孩沉重而快要彈出她穿著胸衣的胸部。

 

Zach抓到他的視線並猛然抓住他的手指：「 **眼睛。** 」

 

Chris強迫自己盯著不會讓他惹上更多麻煩的地板。

 

當他們就座，Zach把自己的手放在Chris的大腿內側，很接近他的陰莖，能夠讓Chris感到他手心的熱，並且緊到令Chris不會忘記自己身在何處。

 

一個不同的侍者——這次是個男孩——帶給他們一些酒。Chris拿到一杯水。

 

Zach舉起他的酒杯，令其他人也一起舉起酒杯。「 **歲歲有今朝。*** 」然後他們一同飲盡。

 

Chris靜靜地盯著他的杯子瞧。

 

另一個男人出現，他跟Zach握手並親吻對方的雙頰。

 

「 **我的兄弟。** 生意如何？huh？你好嗎？」

 

「生意如何？」Chris知道，這是Zach詢問為何利潤下降的方式。他曾經看過這些狀況幾次。Zach從未懼怕關閉一棟表現不家的建築。

 

「生意嘛，呃，你知道的。」男人在他們週圍的空間中比劃著。

 

「聽著……」Zach進入快槍式的義大利語，快到Chris聽不懂。

 

Chris玩弄著他的吸管並且想著，這並非第一次了，為何Zach帶他到像這樣的「任務」裡？當他在車上給予Zach性愛的釋放時，作出了如此的推斷：Zach透過展示自己擁有的男孩來炫耀自己的實力。

 

「你有一週的時間。」Zach用英文說，將Chris從他的思緒中拉出。

 

「Ma——」

 

「一週。現在，在我改變主意之前滾出我的視線。」

 

男人瞥了Chris一演然後快速從雅座中離開。

 

*

 

滾到他的身邊，Chris用床單捲住自己的腹部。他單手撐著自己的頭，「你今晚真的要離開嗎？我們今天很難得擠出時間在一起。」

 

Zach打著領帶，通過鏡子對上他的目光，「我已經告訴過你了，她今晚在城裡。你知道規則的。我回去，上她，然後她就會回去義大利。你甚至不會發現我離開過。」穿好衣服，他掉頭，「別嘟嘴，我買了東西給你。」

 

當Zach拿著一個綁著蝴蝶結的藍色蒂芬妮盒子靠近床鋪時，Chris振奮多了。他打開盒子，裡面裝著一個銀質環鍊手鍊。「噢！Papà。」

 

用溫柔的手，Zach將手鍊從盒中取出，繫到Chris手上。他抬起Chris的下巴，親吻他。當他放開之後，他用大拇指揉弄Chris的下唇。「誰愛你，Christopher？」

 

「你，Papà。」

 

*

 

然而Papà徹夜未歸。當他中餐時間仍然沒有回來，Chris選擇透過購物——在Idris過度監視的眼睛下——來讓自己開心。

 

「你覺得怎麼樣？Idris？Papà會喜歡這一件嗎？」Chris轉過身來給男人一個全景，看他窄小的屁股上緊貼的衣料。

 

一如以往，Idris給他相同的回答。「這很好，先生。」

 

「Papà付你錢叫你這樣說。」

 

皺了皺鼻子，Chris將試衣間的簾子拉上。當他擺脫泳褲時，他的電話響了。

 

「 **日安，Papà。** 」即使裸身站在試衣間，他仍然維持著笑容。

 

「Christopher，你在哪？」

 

「買東西～」他慢聲慢氣地說，「我買了一件新的泳褲～」他回過頭看自己在鏡中的屁股。他真的需要一些時間把這裡曬黑。

 

「你多快能夠回到家？」

 

溫暖襲過Chris的腹部，他喜愛Papà提到房子的時候用「家」這個詞。「大概三十分鐘內。」

 

「二十分鐘內。穿你那件泳褲。」

 

「好的，Papà。」

 

他對著自己微笑。Chris把手機放到旁邊並把自己幾回泳褲內。他拉上他的牛仔褲並讓標籤掛在他的腰帶上。

 

當Chris拉開簾子時，Idris一如往常地站了起來。「 **Papà希望我們回家。** 」

 

「我聽到了。」

 

Chris加了兩件泳衣在已經堆積如山的收銀檯上。「還有這個。」他調皮地把標籤從他穿在身上的泳褲上撕下來，交給收銀妹子，「請試著快一點，」他說話的同時拿出那張卡，「Papà正在等我們。」

 

收銀妹笑了並加速結帳。

 

*

 

手提數袋，Chris衝進房子，「 **Papà，我們到家了！** 」

 

Zach從客廳那兒說，「上樓，Christopher，我很快就過去。」

 

Chris走向客廳，但一隻大手擋在他胸前，迫使他停下。

 

「樓上。」那大塊頭說。

 

聽話是更好的抉擇，Chris轉身上樓。

 

知道Zach會想看到這些東西，所以他將購物袋都放在床上。當Zach進入房間時，他正在煩惱該不該把自己的牛仔褲褪下。

 

 「Papà！我正——」

 

Zach用一個粗糙的吻使他安靜下來。他舔著Chris的嘴好像要將他吃盡。「你穿著我買給你的新泳衣嗎？」Zach的手指在Chris的腰帶下爬行，捧住他的屁股。

 

「 **是，Papà** ，我想要給你看我買了什麼。」

 

那不作表態的聲音是Zach唯一的回應。他用Chris的肩膀將他旋轉，並把他推到床上。Chris的褲子被脫到了腳踝上，而Zach溫熱的氣息纏住Chris的屁股。「這是新的嗎？」

 

 「 **是，Papà** 。」Chris握緊壓在他身下的床被。

 

 「嗯。」Zach沿著Chris大腿的接縫查看，那兒Chris的陰莖跟陰囊都被緊緊包覆在衣料內。「很對我的胃口，我做了一樁好買賣。」手指掛在腰帶上，Zach放低他的內褲，剛好能夠讓它卡在Chris股間肉下。「 **拿走我的蛋糕並吃掉它。** 」

 

「我不知道你在說什麼，但好。」

 

Zach的回答沒入Chris的屁股之中。他的鬍子有點搔人，但頂在他洞口的，溫熱的感覺還有光滑的舌頭足以令Chris感到興奮。他抬起他光裸的腳趾，努力想要獲得更多。Zach的雙手放在他的屁股上，以維持他的穩定。Chris的手移動到他的胯間，但Zach抓住他的手腕。

 

 「不行。」他說，「就這樣射或不射。」

  

Chris嗚咽。Papà總是讓性愛變成一個挑戰，各種方面在他的人生裡不曾見過。

 

 他花了比平常久的時間射進他的新泳褲，別無他依，單靠Zach的舌頭。Zach將衣料拉回去並拍拍Chris的屁股。

 

「她發現你了。」

 

「什麼？」仍在從高潮中緩解，Chris將自己的上身丟到床上。

 

「我老婆。」Zach開始解開腰帶，「她發現了你，然後他給我下了最後通牒：你，或者是她。」

 

就在他操縱Chris翻轉過來，Zach沒有再說什麼，而Chris太過害怕而不敢問。但當Zach操他的時候，幾千個問題閃過他的腦海。

 

為何Papà告訴我這些？她是怎麼發現的？這是終點嗎？這是Papà道別的方式嗎？

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *歲歲有今朝：Cento di questi giorni.　感謝 tardis67


End file.
